Ripple In Time
by Dania
Summary: Alternate Reality Story Involving AngelRaye's Chibi Scouts. PG due to some mild swearing.


Ripple in the Fabric of Sailor Moon- an alternate reality fic   
by: WonderfulMiracle   
Rated: PG   
  
Welcome Minna. This is my first time to try my hand at an alternate reality fic. I am using the characters from Angel Raye's wonderful Chibi Scout series. If you haven't read it I would suggest at least reading the stories called Our Daughters. Enjoy.  
  
Special Thank you goes to AngelRaye for writing the fighting scenes. I have never been good at writing them and I am greatful for her wonderful help.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Company in no way belong to me. The Chibi scouts with the exception of Rini belong to AngelRaye.  
  
  
"What a long day" Raye sighed as she and some of the scouts headed back toward their quarters.  
"I never knew there was so much paperwork involved in signing a treaty" Mina mused as she walked along beside Michiru.  
"Well at least we all stayed awake which is more than I can say for Haruka" Michiru chuckled.  
"She's always falling asleep unless it's something funny or a big problem" Raye said as they reached the section where they had to split up.  
"Well I best get going and spend some time with Hope before supper" Michiru waved as she started walking toward the stairs but all of a sudden  
"WHAT is happening" The three women exclaimed as they were engulfed in a bright light.  
  
"Where are we?" Raye asked as she got up and brushed herself off.  
"Looks like we are back outside the palace" Mina said as she noticed that it looked somewhat different.  
"Hummm this looks different we must have been knocked out of our time" Michiru said as she looked for signs of life.  
"I hear something over there might check it out" Mina said as the three headed off toward the gardens.  
  
"Oh come on Annika we can leave the cry baby alone" Hope said as she gave Gloria one last good shove.  
"I guess next time you will be more careful whom you insult" Annika snorted as she and Hope headed back into the palace.  
"Why are they always so mean" Gloria sobbed as she clutched her bleeding knee  
"Gloria where are you?" Daisy said as she rushed out from behind a bush.  
"Over here Daisy those two brats are gone now" Gloria sighed.  
"Maybe one day we can teach them a lesson" Daisy said as she sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"What is going on here" Mina whispered, as she and the other two looked on confused.  
"That is NOT my Annika" Raye almost shouted as she was horrified by her sweet innocent daughter being very ugly.  
"I know what you mean Hope is never like that" Michiru bemused at the situation said.  
"We must have landed in an alternate reality" Mina said  
"That would make sense but I wonder what everyone else is like" Michiru whispered.  
"Maybe we should head into the palace and see" Raye replied as they walked toward the door.  
  
"MAMA" Gloria said as she flung herself at a very confused Mina.  
"Hi..." Mina managed to get out.  
"What are you and Aunt Raye and Aunt Michiru doing back so soon" Gloria asked  
"Well umm we thought we would check in on you" Mina said  
"I'm glad you did because I missed you" Gloria sighed as she hugged her mom tighter.  
"Palla will be surprised to see you three back" Daisy said as she joined the little group.  
"We mustn't tell Palla or any of the nannies we are back" Raye said   
"Why not?" Daisy asked  
"Because we might get in trouble for being gone" Michiru remarked  
"That's true but let's go inside" Gloria said taking Mina's hand.  
  
"I am going to check on the twins I will catch up with you both in a bit" Michiru said heading off in the direction of her quarters.  
"I think I will do the same" Raye said as she headed out.  
"Great then you and I can spend time alone" Gloria smiled happily.  
  
"Michiru-mama Hope took my book" Faith whined as soon as Michiru had walked through the door.  
"HOPE ELIZABETH TEN-OH give that book back to her this instant" Michiru sternly said to her daughter  
"Fine whatever but she is always reading why can't she play the racing game Haruka-papa got us" Hope said as she gave the book back to Faith.  
"She wants to study now but maybe later you and I can play would that be okay" Michiru inquired.  
"Sure that would be fun but may I call Madelyn and see if she would come over and play for a bit" Hope asked  
"I guess so but not for very long" Michiru reminded her.  
"Thanks mom!" Hope exclaimed as she went to her room.  
"Your asking for trouble with Mady over here" Faith sighed  
"Really why?" Michiru bemusedly asked  
"She and Hope got into trouble yesterday for spilling the entire contents of two drawers onto the playroom carpet just for fun" Faith replied  
"Well I will just have to keep a close eye on those two then" Michiru sighed  
"Good Luck Michiru Mama" Faith said as she got back to reading her book.  
  
"Oh Hi Mom" Annika said not looking up from her book as her mom entered their quarters.  
"No hug for me today?" Raye asked  
"Why should I give you one I stopped that when I was three" Annika retorted  
"That is no way to speak to me young lady" Raye almost shouted  
"Well whatever Rini is coming over in a few and we will get out of your hair" Annika snapped the book shut and went to her room.  
"What is going on here" Raye thought to herself but was interrupted by the door.  
"Hello Raye" Rini said as she entered the room  
"Excuse me but I think you should be calling me Aunt Raye not just Raye" Raye said about ready to strangle the girl  
"Fine whatever you say is Annika in her room" Rini shot  
"Yes but you better behave or I'll call your mom" Raye said as she watched Rini retreat into the other room.  
  
"Mama can I have Maggie come play" Gloria asked as they entered their quarters.  
"Sure dear but since when have you and Maggie been such good friends?" Mina inquired  
"You are acting funny Mama. Maggie and I have always been the good friends" Gloria said as she ran for her room.  
"Now this is a strange turn of events" Mina mused as she heard a knock at the door.  
"Hi Aunt Mina did Mommy come back with you?" A shy Maggie asked  
"No sweetie she didn't but she should be back soon" Mina assured the little girl  
"Okay" Maggie said as she went to join Gloria in her room  
  
"What is all this about?" Mina asked as the three scouts gathered together later that night.  
"I have no idea but it's like we have entered another time" Raye said trying not to think of the change in her little girl.  
"I know what you mean it's like Hope and Faith have switched places on me" Michiru said  
"I noticed that Annika is so much different here that it is scary" Raye said  
"This Gloria is so much kinder" Mina mused thinking about what a nice change it was  
"Mina I know you wish Gloria was like this always but it's just not right" Michiru stated  
"Well why don't we hang around a bit and hopefully the truth will show up soon" Raye said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder if your mom was sent back to spy on us," Rini said as she and Annika worked on some homework.  
"Who knows but it is totally bogus that my mom was sent back" Annika whined  
"It's better than my mom coming back because we know we wouldn't get to meet like this if she were around" Rini reminded her.  
"That's true your mom can be a pain most of the time" Annika said as she finished with her work "Why don't we go downstairs and see what they are up to"  
"I'm game" Rini said as she shut her book  
  
On the way out the door they met up with Madelyn and Hope. They all decided to go and spy on the adults. They didn't have to look far because they were still in the living room talking about the day's events.  
  
"I just hope we can figure out something" Mina was saying when Madelyn sneezed  
"Who's there" Raye demanded   
"Sorry Aunt Raye I was just passing by and I sneezed" Madelyn said walking through the doorway  
"That's okay dear but what are all of you up to at this time of night" Michiru inquired noticing Hope was with them  
"We were hungry and about to head to the kitchen for a quick snack" Rini quickly said.  
"Okay but you all best in your quarters in twenty minutes or we will come looking for you" Raye scolded.  
"Sure fine whatever Mom" Annika said as she and the girls rushed out of the room.  
"ANNIKA...oh well I will have a talk with her later" Raye sighed  
  
"That was too close" Rini said as she and the girls got their snacks  
"Oh no baby patrol" Madelyn screeched as Maggie, Daisy, and Faith entered the kitchen.  
"We have as much right as you to be here" Maggie said in a quiet tone  
"We were here first so get lost babies," Hope said as she stepped in front of her sister.  
"I want a snack" Faith whined as she tried to get around Hope  
"Oh no you don't" Hope said as she grabbed Faith's arm  
"STOP it," Daisy cried as she began to cry  
"Stop the crying Daisy or you'll get us caught" Rini scolded her  
"She already did" Came a new voice from the entrance  
"Hope you let go of your sister right this minute" Michiru said as she walked toward her daughters.  
"Girls you know better than to behave like this" Raye said through clenched teeth  
"Apologize right this minute" Mina demanded  
"Sorry" the three girls mumbled as they headed out of the kitchen  
  
"Girls where is Ariel?" Michiru asked as she sat down at the table  
"Oh she is still at that dumb club of hers" Faith said as she sat down  
"What club? I never thought Ariel as a club type person" Mina said  
"It's just this club a few girls started for only the hip kids" Madelyn replied  
"I never thought I would see a bookworm like Ariel doing something like that" Raye mused.  
"Ariel a bookworm? According to what she tells us she hates school and homework," Daisy said.  
"How strange" Michiru murmured and then said "You girls go ahead and play outside for a bit"  
  
"We must have been dropped in an alternate dimension," Raye said once the girls were out of earshot.  
"I guess so but it's so nice to have a daughter who actually obeys" Mina said.  
"At least yours behaves mine is a total terror" Raye shot back  
"You two quit this is not helping any" Michiru stated  
"Your right and I'm sorry," Mina said and Raye nodded her agreement  
"We need to figure out what is going on here and soon," Raye said  
"Well you might find out sooner than you think" A new voice boomed  
  
"Wonder what your mom would think" Rini said as she watched Ariel  
"I don't care anymore," Ariel said as she finished ripping up one of her schoolbooks  
"At least she didn't show up like mine did" Annika said disgustedly  
"I know mine is acting really weird" Hope mused twirling a strand of hair  
"We need to make a plan to keep them off our backs" Rini said  
"I couldn't agree..." Annika started to say but was cut off by a loud blast  
"What the hell was that?" Rini said   
"I don't know but we best found out before it gets blamed on us" Hope shouted as they headed out the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina demanded of the Youma that was now standing in front of them  
"I am here to make sure you never return to your time" The Youma spat  
"Nani? What is that ugly thing talking about" Rini asked  
"UH we'll explain later but we best transform" Raye said getting out her wand.  
Everyone held up their wands and transformed. "I don't know what your purpose is but I will see to it that you don't succeed," shouted Venus.  
"And I will not allow an ugly creature like you to enter my home," shouted Cosmic Moon.   
The fire youma glared at Venus, Mars and Neptune. "You will never go back to your own reality," he growled.  
"We'll see about that," cried Neptune as she powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" The huge ball of water flew at the youma. It had no effect.  
"Let's fight fire with fire," announced Mars and she powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The sniper hit him. He only groaned a little. Mars turned to Chibi Mars; "I need your help if we are to defeat this thing."  
"This is such a waste of time," grumbled Chibi Mars as she powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The youma screamed as he was hit.   
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Chibi Neptune.   
Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter, "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma vaporized out of sight.  
  
"Okay what in hell is going on" Cosmic Moon demanded as soon as the monster had been vaporized  
"What do you mean?" Mars asked innocently  
"Why did the youma say that you wouldn't get back to your reality" Chibi Mars replied  
"Oh that well umm" Neptune started  
"We will explain it all to you tomorrow" Venus offered as she de-transformed.  
"You better have a good explanation" Hope retorted as she and some of the others left.  
"Annika you come with me this instant" Raye shouted after her  
"Fine" Annika shot back  
  
"Why in HELL did you just do that?" Annika shouted as soon as they were inside the quarters.  
"Count to ten" Raye mumbled to herself  
"WHAT did you just say to me" Annika snarled  
"That's IT young lady I have had it with your attitude" Raye said finally losing her temper "You are going to tell me right now why you are behaving like a spoiled brat"  
"It's none of your business what I do" Annika retorted  
"It sure is my business when it involves my child" Raye replied  
"According to what that youma said you aren't my mother" Annika shot back  
"SO that's it," Raye said trying to calm herself down  
"What's it?" Annika questioned slowing calming down  
"Let's sit down and discuss this" Raye said leading her over to the couch.  
  
"Me and your aunts were brought here from a different time or so we think' Raye began  
"How can that be?" Annika questioned  
"I'm not sure of all of this but I know that this is definitely different then when I left" Raye replied  
"How so?" Annika asked  
"My Annika is sweet and shy and very good mannered but you are the exact opposite" Raye replied  
"Well that's to bad" Annika shot back  
"You know it wouldn't hurt if you were a little nicer" Raye said  
"Maybe but right now I'm going to bed," Annika said as she raced off toward her room.  
"Good Night darling" Raye said quietly  
"G'night Mom" Annika called over her shoulder  
  
The next day Annika met with all the Chibi scouts. Although they really didn't get along news like this had to be dealt with as a group. Rini called the meeting to order and Annika explained the whole situation. Most everyone was surprised to say the least. Gloria didn't say a word but just got a thoughtful expression. Once the meeting was over she raced to her quarters to talk to her sorta mom.  
  
"Mom" Gloria cried when she entered her quarters  
"Yes dear I'm in the other room" Mina said  
"Mom is it true your not from this time" Gloria asked as she entered the other room  
"Yes but I still love you even though I'm not your real mommy" Mina replied  
"What is your Gloria like" Gloria questioned  
"Mine is a total opposite of you. She is rude and obnoxious but I still love her" Mina replied  
"That sounds bad, I guess I'm a welcome change" Gloria sighed  
"True you are definitely different" Mina smiled  
  
Raye sighed as she walked out of her quarters. She had just got finished feeding Annika and was headed out for a stroll before bed. She wished she could have her old Annika back but she was stuck here for now. She was beginning to wonder why Pluto hadn't come to find them yet unless something was happening in their time to prevent her from knowing.  
  
"SPLASH" someone screamed a big shot of water came toward Raye  
"What was that?" Raye questioned as she ran toward the noise.  
"SPLASH SPLASH" The youma kept sending out attacks as Raye got closer  
"Uh oh" Raye said as she took out her communicator "Everyone to the gardens pronto"  
Raye pulled out her transformation pen, "MAR ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into Sailor Mars. "I do not know who you are and if you are responsible for bring us here but I will see to it that you will not succeed," Mars shouted to the youma. She powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"   
The youma threw a ball of water and put out the flame sniper. "Uh oh," gasped Mars and she dodged another shot of water.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE," shouted Sailor Neptune. The attack hit the youma.  
"Don't you know that water puts out fire," grumbled Chibi Mars. Sailor Mars shot her a glare and got up.  
The youma laughed. "You three will never go back to your time," he growled.  
"I have a daughter who needs me and will be traumatized if I don't return," Mars shouted.  
"Boy I must be a wimp in her time," muttered Chibi Mars.  
"I hate to think what I am like," Chibi Neptune hissed.  
"Oh stop the yapping you two we have a youma to defeat," shouted Chibi Mercury and she powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" Her attack froze the next water ball coming out of the youma's hands. "Now Cosmic Moon," she shouted.  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma screamed as he was vaporized.  
"Now what about the rest of you," asked Chibi Mercury. "Why are you all here if you are not the real ones?"  
"That's what I would like to know," Venus replied.  
"I can tell you," a new voice spoke up. Everyone looked up to see Sailor Pluto arrive.  
  
"Okay Pluto now that we are all situated what in the world is going on" Raye questioned   
"Sorry for taking so long to find you but I had a situation to deal with back in our time" Pluto said  
"Really is everything okay" Mina asked worriedly  
"Yes I just had to deal with a few glitches but all is well" Pluto said and then contiuned "My best reasoning behind why you were sent here is to mess with the time line"  
"Oh?" Everyone gasped  
"This person is trying to make you wish to stay in this timeline so there would never be a future" Pluto replied  
"I like this time but I do miss Gloria" Mina said  
"That is what he wishes to do, he wishes for you to see that in this time you and the others would have different children to deal with and that maybe you would be better off here" Pluto sighed  
"This is crazy and this person has to be stoped" Maggie shouted  
"Margaret calm down dear" Pluto sternly said  
"Geez even someone not from our time calls you by your first name when your in trouble Maggie" Annika giggled  
"Oh shut up" Maggie sulked  
"Anyway how can we get back to our time?" Michiru requested  
"We have to defeat this person and then his demise will send you back home" Pluto replied  
"Then we must plan" Raye said  
  
For the next few hours everyone sat and planed out a attack strategy. Even the ones who hated each other worked together to put an end to this problem. Everyone agreed that they must keep on guard never knowing when he might show up.  
  
"Are you glad that you might go home soon" Gloria asked in a frightened voice  
"I can't say that I'm excited but I do know my Gloria must be missing me a little bit" Mina sighed  
"You and my mom here are almost alike" Gloria told her  
"Really well that's good to hear I will miss you little one" Mina said as she gave Gloria a quick hug  
"I'll miss you too" Gloria said as she returned the hug  
  
"When do you leave" Annika asked in an annoyed voice  
"Shortly but I want you to promise me that you will at least try and get along with everyone" Raye implied  
"I'll try but I can't promise you anything since you really aren't my mom in this time" Annika replied  
"I know but at least I can try" Raye said with a smile  
  
"You too know you will have to work together to defeat this enemy" Michiru said as she sat her daughters down for a quick heart to heart.  
"Yes Ma'am" Hope and Faith replied in unison  
"I'll miss you both even though it's certainly a change from what I'm used to I did like it here" Michiru admitted  
"I really liked having you here," Faith said as she gave Michiru a quick hug  
"Even though you're not my real mom I did enjoy having you around," Hope admitted  
"Well that's good to know" Michiru happily sighed in relief  
  
"I may not be the Pluto of this time Rini but I must remind you as the leader of the scouts that you must work together with these 3 from another time" Pluto quietly reminded her  
"I know Sailor Pluto and I also know that I must not tell anyone of what has happened while they were gone," Rini said  
"The Pluto of this time must have taught you well" Pluto laughed  
"Well she would be glad to know something rubbed off" Rini replied  
"I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but it's time we met" A new voice boomed.  
  
"I wonder why Rini went off with Pluto?" Gloria questioned as she and the others walked through the garden  
"I'm not sure but I'm just glad this may soon be over" Mina sighed  
"I know me too" Annika happily replied  
BEEP BEEP BEEP "What is that?" Michiru questioned  
"That is an all out scout alert someone must be in trouble," Hope shouted as she pulled out her transformation broach.  
"Then let's go," ordered Mina and everyone took out their transformation pens. Everyone transformed and headed toward the battle.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto hurled her attack at the youma.  
The youma laughed and held up his hand. A blast of energy flew out and both Pluto and Cosmic Moon went down. "I shall destroy this timeline and yours," he shouted.  
"We'll see about that," called a new voice. The youma looked and saw three more Sailor Scouts and eight Chibi Scouts all standing there. "How dare you rip us out of our dimension and into another," shouted Venus. "We are agents of love and justice and on behalf of the moon and our planets we shall punish you!"  
"Long-winded isn't she," Chibi Mercury muttered.  
"Hush," hissed Mars.  
"I will never allow you to go back to your dimension," shouted the youma and he hurled another bolt of energy. Everyone went down.  
"I'll teach that monster to take me away from my baby," shouted Mars and she stood up. She began to power up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Other scouts began to power up.   
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"MERCURY ICE STORM!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The youma was not ready for the volley of attacks. He groaned as he got hit.   
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Chibi Mars.   
"Right," called Cosmic Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma screamed and vanished.  
  
"There's the portal we must go" Pluto said  
"Goodbye Annika remember what I said" Raye hollered over her shoulder as she stepped into the portal  
"I will" Annika shouted back  
"Try and get along" Michiru told the twins as she followed Raye  
"We'll try" Hope and Faith replied  
"I'll miss you" Mina hugged Gloria one last time before following the others  
"I'll miss you more" Gloria cried as she hugged Faith  
"You girls behave" Pluto said as she and the time portal disappeared  
  
"I wonder when pluto is coming back" Annika mused as she and the others sat outside in the garden  
"Hopefully soon because I miss her" Maggie said  
SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH  
"What was that?" Gloria questioned taking out her broach  
"I don't know but it came from the pond" Ariel replied   
"We best go check it out" Faith sighed as everyone went toward the splashes  
  
"WHY in all of Crystal Tokyo did we have to land in the palace pond" Mina cried looking at her soggy wet clothes  
"I have no control over where we land just what time we land in" Setsuna reminded her  
"At least it was better than landing in the throne bush" Raye laughed  
"What have we here" a new voice said  
"Looks like a group of soggy adults" another voice replied laughing  
"Margaret Alison you better come out this instant" Pluto shouted knowing one of those voices.  
"MOM" Annika shouted hurling herself at a very wet Raye  
"I'm back sweetheart let's head to our quarters" Raye said taking Annika's hand  
"Michiru-mama" The twins shouting running up to their mom  
"Michi your back" Haruka shouted as she ran to give her lover a kiss  
"Welcome back Mom" Gloria said  
"I'm glad to be back I missed you" Mina said as she held her daughter close.  
"I missed you mom" Maggie said hugging her mom tightly "and I'm sorry for laughing"  
"It's okay dear I missed you to" Setsuna said kissing her daughters cheek.  
  
"Okay sweetheart it's time for bed" Raye told a sleepy Annika  
"Tell me the story of what happened to you in that other dimension" Annika requested after she was tucked snuggly in bed.  
"I will dear but you must close your eyes" Raye told her  
"I love you mommy" Annika sleepily said  
"I love you too sweetheart" Raye said and began her story "Once upon a time there was 3 women of crystal tokyo...."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
